Até Alcançar Você
by Ashelia S. R
Summary: Gareki vive seus dias em uma rotina comum, sem significado, até um encontro qualquer com uma pessoa que o faria ver sentidos e emoções que ele tinha esquecido como sentir - e novos, que ele, incerto, não sabia se os queria conhecer. UA. Gareki x Nai.
1. Começos na Neve

**N/A**: Essa fanfic se situa em um UA escolar - a maioria dos personagens de Karneval irão aparecer, mas lentamente. Alias, tudo nessa história vai ser meio _lento_, me desculpem! O romance só deve aparecer daqui a muitos capítulos porque me foi muito difícil construir todo o relacionamento de Gareki e Nai pensando na perspectiva dessa história (e mesmo assim eu escolhi um UA, heh), me desculpem de novo!

Nai está mais velho do que no mangá nessa fic. E, me desculpem se eles soarem OOC, estou tentando ao máximo não fazer isso acontecer.

O título vem do mangá Kimi ni Todoke (mas adicionei a parte do "até" pela ideia da história).

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic depois de muitos anos sem publicar aqui no FFNet ~ que nervoso!

Obrigada pela leitura!

* * *

.

* * *

Gareki observava a neve que cobria todo o cenário pela janela, que caia lentamente e que se uniam ao resto dos flocos sobre o chão. Enquanto ignorava completamente a aula e as pessoas a sua volta, Gareki permitiu-se perder naquela vista. Ele franziu o cenho, entretanto, quando avistou alguns alunos passando pelo pátio com alguns enfeites natalinos e uma árvore de Natal, cheios de júbilo enquanto comentavam sobre qualquer coisa.

Ele mudou seu olhar a frente, perdendo rapidamente o interesse pelo o que tinha lá fora.

* * *

As conversas animadas, os planos feitos para um certo dia em dezembro, as festas e comemorações, tudo parecia conspirar para que Gareki enrugasse mais sua expressão. Não que ela fosse melhor no resto do ano, _mas_.

Dezembro parecia trazer o pior dele.

Saindo do colégio, ele recusou um convite para um karaokê no dia 24, perguntando-se porque algumas pessoas ainda o que convidavam para qualquer coisa. '_Mas não é solitário, Gareki?_' alguns tentavam assim motivá-lo a sair. '_Ficar em casa sozinho no Natal..._'.

_'Era apenas mais um dia no ano,' _ele respondia brevemente às expressões, que pareciam esperar por uma apenas outro dia na sua vida.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a sua pequena casa, Gareki parou, olhando a neve que continuava a cair do céu, com um sentimento a emergir de seu peito, um que ele se permitia sentir apenas naquela época.

_Talvez não seja só mais um dia._

* * *

Três dias antes da véspera de Natal, por mero acaso, Gareki passou a frente de uma de muitas ruas do centro comercial. A movimentação nessa época do ano o afastava naturalmente do centro da cidade, mas por eventuais distrações – ruas fechadas para pequenos reparos, alguns materiais que faltavam para seus reparos – o moreno se encontrava desviando de pessoa em pessoa.

Ignorando as vitrines, com fones de ouvido plugados e uma música que silenciava o mundo a sua volta, aquele seria mais um dia na sua vida, sem pensamentos sobre presentes ou festejos.

Exceto que, estava muito próximo do Natal, e andar despreocupadamente como ele mesmo pensava momentos atrás, numa cidade não tão grande como aquela, era um tanto perigoso.

– Cuidado! - uma pessoa qualquer gritou em meio a multidão, com a mensagem a perpassar o som alto aos ouvidos de Gareki tarde demais. Ele não pode evitar a colisão com uma outra pessoa, caindo ambos no chão.

Gareki tentou se levantar o mais rápido possível, ainda se sentindo zonzo com o impacto. Agarrando sua nuca por alguns segundos, ele viu a pessoa que tinha derrubado – uma menina loira, não muito mais velha que ele, ainda caída no chão e logo que sua tonteira passou, o moreno tentou ajudá-la a se levantar.

Enquanto passava um dos braços da garota por seus ombros e levantava os dois do chão, algo em sua mente dizia como um tipo de premonição que aquele não seria somente um momento a mais na sua vida.

– Vocês estão bem? - uma voz os perguntou soando preocupada, aproximando-se deles e o ajudando sem mesmo esperar por uma resposta.

Ele olhou para o rosto da menina que ainda gemia de dor e agradeceu com um obrigado sem olhar a pessoa que o ajudava a segurá-la.

* * *

Se havia algo naquele momento, (_algo que o faria pensar naquele dia, muito tempos depois_) Gareki nunca saberia certamente o que.

* * *

– Nós nos sentimos responsáveis por isso ter acontecido na frente da nossa loja. - o gerente da confeitaria – Gareki suspirou – cheia de adereços natalinos, o respondeu quando o moreno afirmou que não precisaria de nada que o compensasse. O rapaz, que deveria ter seus vinte e cinco, de cabelos azuis como seus olhos, ajudava a moça machucada, recostando um travesseiro atrás de sua cabeça.

– Olha, por que não cuida dela até que ela melhore, então? - Gareki apontou para a garota com roupa de colegial que segurava um saco de gelo sobre sua testa. - A culpa foi de quem nos empurrou no final das contas, mas se quer cuidar de alguém, que seja dela.

– Você é um garoto muito teimoso, não? - o tom de lástima do gerente o impeliu ainda mais a querer sair dali. - Tome apenas um chocolate quente, já está sendo trazido por Nai.

E antes que ele pudesse negar – de novo – querer algo, o gerente se virou e foi em direção a porta atrás do balcão.

– Desculpe-me pelo transtorno. - a menina disse num tom fraco.

Gareki se virou a ela, e suspirou. – Não foi culpa sua termos caído. Não se preocupe.

Se sentindo desconfortável ao encará-la com aquela expressão de desculpas, ele olhou para a direção oposta, rezando para que a situação acabasse logo.

– Ah, desculpem a demora, é que foi difícil arrumar um cobertor que aquecesse a senhorita Tsukumo. - o olhar de Gareki logo se voltou a voz que ele reconhecia ser a de antes. Trazendo um cobertor sobre o ombro e uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chocolates quentes sobre as mãos, o pequeno garoto fazia tudo com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Gareki se perguntou como um garoto daqueles conseguiu ajudá-lo a levar a garota para dentro da loja, reparando que a garota era maior que o sorridente menino. Com cabelos brancos como a neve, o franzino garoto chamava a atenção rapidamente por seus olhos intrigantemente vermelhos. Por um momento, Gareki até pensou em perguntar ao garoto sobre, mas não decidiu não que não valia a pena.

Claro que o que chamava mais a sua atenção era o fato do garoto conseguir transparecer aquele sorriso com _aquela_ fantasia de Papai Noel, barba e tudo mais. E como ele tentava ao mesmo tempo tirar o cobertor de seu ombro e lhes oferecer as xícaras de chocolate.

Algo impulsou-no a levantar, tomando a bandeja das mãos do garoto. - Você não vai conseguir fazer isso. - ele murmurou irritadamente, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

O garoto prontamente colocou o cobertor sobre a garota de uma maneira gentil, e após terminar a ação, virou-se para ele, lhe sorrindo da mesma forma de antes.

Gareki virou o rosto, olhando o movimento da rua pela vitrine. Começava a nevar.

* * *

O relógio na parede estava o testando, ao teimar com seus ponteiros que permaneciam nos mesmos números, concluía Gareki.

Era véspera de Natal e o moreno queria sair o mais rápido o possível da escola sem ser perturbado. Cumprimentos tolos e convites de despedidas das férias eram desnecessários – ele sempre os recusaria.

Quando o sinal da aula final tocou, Gareki enfiou apressadamente seus materiais dentro da mochila e enquanto tentava fazer isso o mais rápido o possível, fez com que algumas coisas que estavam dentro da mochila escorregassem para fora, o irritando profundamente.

Ao mesmo tempo que resmungava o quanto aquele dia não podia piorar e colocava as coisas que tinham caído dentro dos compartimentos da mochila, Gareki alcançou um pedaço de papel, de qualidade diferente dos outros que carregara, e parou por um momento.

"_Por favor, deixe-nos retribuir de alguma forma pela sua compreensão!"_

A voz doce demais para um garoto voltou a sua mente e ele encarou as letras no cartão da loja. Eles – o gerente e o suposto garçom-papai noel – insistiram em dar alguma coisa em troca pelo incidente. O gerente do modo mais prepotente o possível tinha lhe dado o cartão enquanto o garoto, com aquele olhar suplicante, fez Gareki dar o seu endereço (e reclamar mentalmente para si mesmo o caminho inteiro de volta para casa, o quão idiota ele foi por ter feito isso) para que eles enviassem algo.

Gareki jogou o cartão dentro da bolsa sem o menor cuidado e recolheu as outras coisas com facilidade, saindo rapidamente da sala. Ele olhou o relógio no seu pulso e calculou que tinha tempo o bastante para terminar algumas dos concertos de aparelhos que ele ainda tinha para entregar ainda hoje e, talvez, preparar seu jantar.

Seria outro dia qualquer.

* * *

_Renas_, ele começava a notar, _não faziam parte de seu dia._

Gareki quase alcançou os olhos para esfregá-los e ver se aquilo era uma ilusão. Os chifres de pelúcia no topo da cabeça de cabelos brancos, que sacudiam com o vento frio da noite, faziam a cena parecer apenas parte de uma ilusão, porém a expressão alegre – unida a um rosto avermelhado pelo inverno que começara a se tornar rígido, o fizeram voltar a realidade.

– Por que você está aqui? - seu tom indignado não saiu tão bem como ele queria, então ele cruzou os braços olhando o garoto vestido de marrom, com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, com um casaco felpudo branco, agarrando algo com os braços, em pé na frente de sua porta.

– Dissemos que queríamos retribuir você e aquela menina. - o garoto disse num tom tranquilo, como se aquilo fosse normal – estar de pé a sua porta na véspera de Natal, vestindo aquela fantasia natalina. _Agora com chifres._

Tentando se recobrar do estupefato da situação, Gareki passou as mãos pelo rosto. – E ela...

– Já recebeu a entrega! - o garoto respondeu, sorrindo brilhantemente. - Só faltava dar a sua.

– Na _véspera_ de Natal? - quando o garoto apenas o olhou confuso, a paciência de Gareki diminuiu muito. – Hoje a loja onde você trabalha deve estar lotada de gente – de coisas para você fazer!

– Sim. - o tom de desculpas fez com que sua expressão de irritação diminuísse por um momento. – Karoku – o gerente, - o garoto adicionou ao ver a confusão de Gareki. – Até me disse que eu não deveria vir, porque talvez incomodasse você... - o garoto olhou para os próprios sapatos, e a irritação de Gareki foi esquecida. – Mas eu achei melhor dar hoje, mesmo assim! - o garoto o olhou, voltando a sorrir. - Sentia que você não ia se incomodar com isso.

Gareki, sendo Gareki, estava com uma resposta rude e grossa na ponta da língua, e ele quase a murmurou. Entretanto, quando o garoto estendeu a caixa a sua frente para ele, Gareki falou _outra_ coisa. – E por que você achava isso? - Gareki perguntou, num murmúrio.

O garoto piscou os olhos por alguns segundos a sua expressão, mas logo o respondeu, sorrindo da mesma forma de como aquele dia quando se conheceram.

– Você parece ser uma pessoa gentil e, - Nai olhou para caixa por um momento, voltando sua atenção a ele. - Eu senti que você não se incomodaria se eu errasse ao trazer isso hoje.

* * *

A TV da sala permanecia ligada, anunciando um programa qualquer de um de noite. O ruído que emanava dela era baixo, como todos os sons da casa de um só ocupante.

No quarto, as luzes apagadas. A caixa de bombons jazia aberta sobre a cama, com poucos chocolates a ainda permanecerem intactos enquanto Gareki colocava mais um deles na boca, saboreando o gosto de menta e coco do recheio. Destacado da caixa e da bagunça dos embrulhos dos chocolates já degustados, um cartão de 'Feliz Natal' jazia sobre a escrivaninha, ainda aberto.

Lentamente, Gareki esfregou a janela do seu quarto, que ficava a centímetros de sua cama. Gareki ficou ali, esperando que nevasse uma vez mais.

* * *

.

* * *

**N/F: **A minha previsão é um capítulo por mês, então, o próximo capítulo vai sair logo!

Feliz Natal!


	2. Ano Novo E

**N/A:** Um capítulo de ano novo postado além metade do mês de janeiro... Desculpem-me!

_Notas importantes:_

_- A história é ambientada no Japão, então eu tento ser o mais fiel possível as tradições e cotidiano do país, mas sei que posso falhar bastante... Se verem erros do tipo, por favor, me avisem!_

_- Quando comecei a escrever essa fanfic, não sabia sobre Karoku e sua 'personalidade' – não parece, mas esse capítulo foi escrito há um ano atrás – e na história Karoku ficou um pouco ranzinza, heh._

_- Gareki trabalha numa loja de concertos de aparelhos em geral – suponho que elas existam no Japão... Sobre a confeitaria onde trabalham Nai e Karoku, eu apenas queria que eles trabalhassem em um lugar fofo, haha._

_- Mais notas vão ser inseridas com o seguir da história._

* * *

A pausa nas aulas após o Natal chegaram com o que Gareki poderia chamar de alívio. Muito mais o alívio de poder ter mais tempo com os projetos próprios e menos com o borborinho cotidiano da escola. Olhando para seu pequeno quintal, onde os únicos ruídos eram das próprias solas das botas e de alguns passantes, Gareki não sentiu falta das quase conversas que tinha com os colegas de classe, se suas respostas monossilábicas, ele considerou com um sorriso, poderiam ser consideradas como tal.

A neve estava a cair mais pesadamente, e o moreno elevou a mão desprotegidas aos céus, sem se importar com a gelidez do ar. Aquilo não o incomodava tanto como há dias atrás.

Ao ouvir a voz de algumas crianças animadas em brincar com a neve, Gareki puxou a pá que estava ao seu lado e voltou-se para dentro de casa. No meio do caminho, as vozes aos seus ouvidos foram substituídas por outras, e ao fechar a porta Gareki a cerrou com força.

* * *

Os momentos de quase alegria de Gareki diluíram-se no momento em que ele tentou alcançar algo na geladeira e não encontrou nada além de embalagens vazias. Suspirando, o moreno procurou algum dinheiro oriundo de um de seus recentes concertos e foi ao supermercado mais próximo de sua casa.

Depois de terminada sua 'jornada' ao supermercado – com empurrões e meias conversas embaraçosas com pessoas cordiais _demais_ – Gareki já estava pronto para dar o dia como terminado, com várias sacolas que ele nem sabia mais como carregar ocupando os seus braços e os comentários não tão silenciosos, sobre como um garoto como aquele não parecia estar fazendo as compras para sua família e –

Ele vislumbrou uma loja de livros e seus lábios encerraram-se em seu franzir. Ler sobre algo novo sempre enchia sua cabeça.

_Era melhor sempre cheia_, Gareki ponderou, se dirigindo para lá.

* * *

O silêncio quase absurdo da livraria o fez permanecer mais que o necessário folheando os livros de eletrônica.

Momentaneamente, ele ponderou se aquilo fora uma boa ideia, sem entender o porquê.

– Olha, o rapazinho teimoso. _Olá_.

Gareki notou com uma súbita irritação que o tom arrogante daquela pessoa não mudou uma fração sequer.

– Olá. - Gareki respondeu, tentando não fazer o ranger de seus dentes tão aparente.

– Nem chegamos a nos apresentar, não é? Meu nome é Karoku. - o sorriso plácido fez com que Gareki respondesse num resmungo, o que fez _Karoku_ rir. – Mas não posso também cumprimentá-lo dessa vez. - Karoku olhou para as mãos de Gareki, ocupadas por livros e algumas sacolas penduradas em seus braços. – Uma lástima.

– Talvez nem tanto. - ele respondeu, agarrando ainda mais o que tinha nas mãos.

Enquanto a figura do gerente se afastava cada vez mais após um curto adeus, Gareki se perguntava porque as coisas conspiravam para _apenas_ piorarem seu dia.

* * *

Naquela noite, após se estufar do jantar – que ele ainda precisava melhorar em seu preparo, depois de tanto tempo o fazendo sozinho – Gareki resolveu tentar ser um pouco mais prático e limpar sua geladeira enquanto organizava suas compras.

Entre várias idas suas sacolas e a lixeira, Gareki se encontrou com uma embalagem já vazia que estava na parte mais baixa de sua geladeira e lembrou da livraria e ao mesmo tempo, não necessariamente dela.

_'Qual seria o nome daquele garoto?'_

A caixa de bombons foi parar prontamente na lixeira (que Gareki realmente não sabia o porquê de que não tinha jogado fora antes), mas o mesmo não aconteceu com sua dúvida sobre o garoto de olhos carmesim.

* * *

Os dias se aproximavam para o ano novo e Gareki apreciava cada momento silencioso em sua casa em meio a aparelhos variados que ele deveria entregar no primeiro dia útil do ano seguinte. Não era exatamente a vida que ele queria – e não era o que ele iria ter, Gareki ponderou, já que almejava fazer uma universidade, com todas as dificuldades que sabia que encararia – mas era aquela vida que o sustentava. Concertar aparelhos domésticos não eram seu _sonho, _mas até o divertia. Ao serem os únicos barulhos do apartamento os sons de chaves de fenda e parafusos também não o perturbava nem um pouco.

"_Por que você se separou de nós, Gareki? Você não se sente sozinho sem a nossa presença?"_

Suas mãos paralisaram, e ele tentou não pensar em mais nada por aquele instante. Era quase–

– Preciso procurar outras peças. - Gareki murmurou para si mesmo, levantando-se do chão e do emaranhado de peças em volta em passos rápidos da sala de sua casa em direção a rua.

* * *

Distraidamente, enquanto tentava procurar algo que precisasse – nem que fosse um regulador qualquer – Gareki momentaneamente olhou a parte de cima da loja de peças e concertos, observando momentaneamente um relógio de parede.

Foi apenas necessário de o instante entre esse olhar e a volta da atenção para a parte de baixo da bancada da loja para ver de longe um rosto sorridente que tinha imperceptivelmente se gravado em sua memória.

_O garoto da confeitaria_, ele pensou enquanto o via acenar para a multidão, chamando-os a pegar o que parecia cartões de publicidade_. Ao menos dessa vez ele não está vestido daquele jeito._

* * *

Gareki quase tinha esquecido de ter visto qualquer coisa que merecesse maior atenção, até vir um de seus braços ser agarrados na saída da loja.

(Enquanto ele se virava e via o rosto alegre do garoto que tinha visto minutos atrás, diferentemente, Gareki pensou se tivera sido melhor ter falado diretamente com ele como tinha cogitado, mas já se arrependendo do pensamento.)

– Olá!

– Oi. - Gareki respondeu o garoto hesitantemente, o que o outro não pareceu notar.

– Karoku disse que tinha te visto um dia na livraria. - o garoto comentou, enquanto guardava os cartões da confeitaria num dos bolsos de seu macacão.

– Ah, sim, ele me viu. - Gareki relembrou rapidamente o encontro e franziu. – Mas falamos _bem_ pouco.

– Ele me disse. - o garoto acenou com a a cabeça. – Mas ele nem perguntou o que eu tinha pedido a ele – já que Karoku tem mais sorte que eu de encontrar as pessoas. - Gareki meneou a cabeça a aquilo, notando que não eram só as roupas que deixavam o garoto parecer... diferente.

– E o que era? Se eu queria voltar à confeitaria? - quando o garoto acenou positivamente em resposta, Gareki soltou uma pequena e anasalada risada. _Duvido que pelo tom desse Karoku ele deve ter sequer cogitado me chamar para uma visita a sua loja._

– Isso também, mas era para perguntar qual era o seu nome. Karoku naquele dia pegou o seu endereço, mas não o seu nome como o da senhorita Tsukumo.

_Mal me pergunto o porquê._

Algo o impulsou – provavelmente aqueles olhos inocentes com toda atenção a ele – a dar uma desculpa. – Ele deve ter esquecido, com tantas coisas na cabeça... - quando o garoto sorriu vivamente, um pequeno e insignificante sorriso brotou de seus lábios. – Mas eu também esqueci de perguntar o seu nome. Meu nome é Gareki.

Era uma pergunta por apenas curiosidade.

– Nai, meu nome é Nai! Prazer Gareki. - Nai o respondeu felizmente, e com tamanha animação em suas poucas palavras que o sorriso de Gareki aumentou um tanto.

* * *

(Essa pergunta, contanto, não iria fazer daquele encontro mera casualidade.)

* * *

Gareki observava a neve pela janela enquanto ouvia ao fundo as notícias sobre a preparação para os últimos detalhes dos festejos do fim de ano nos templos ao redor do país. Alcançando sua xícara de café, o moreno por alguns minutos voltou sua atenção a TV e assistiu a reportagem enquanto pensava distraído se iria ou não ao templo da cidade na virada de ano novo.

A imagem na reportagem de uma família contando de seus planos para o dia fez seu pensamento se perder em meio ao som do TV.

_Ao menos por ela eu deveria ir._

Batendo com certa força a xícara sobre a mesa e deixando um pouco do café cair sobre seus dedos, Gareki pediu que aqueles dias passassem logo para que ele voltasse a rotina de sempre, na qual sua vida estava acostumada.

(Uma pequena voz – sempre aquela maldita voz, pensou ele, murmurou aos seus ouvidos: _É sempre culpa desses dias, não é? Ou será que não é a memória daquele tempo que não quer te –_)

Gareki ouviu seu celular tocar e por um instante agradeceu a isso, mesmo achando estranho. Não sabia que alguém tinha o número de seu telefone. Secando seus dedos com a camisa, alcançou o celular que estava jogado do outro lado do sofá.

Uma mensagem:

"_Oi Gareki!"_

_Correção_, Gareki pensou, ao olhar o visor cheio de emoticons, _há uma pessoa que sabe_.

"_Estou mandando essa mensagem porque queria saber se pode vir a loja. Eu quero te mostrar umas coisinhas que eu criei."_

Gareki voltou ao seu lugar, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Nai era, no mínimo, um garoto muito estranho. Mesmo no curto espaço de tempo, desde do dia que se encontraram de novo e depois de teimosamente pedir pelo seu e-mail e número de telefone (Gareki não sabia que _não_ sabia negar algo até aquele instante), Nai, sem notar a falta de respostas de Gareki, mandou as mais variadas mensagens.

"Oi Gareki, está nevando bastante, não é?"

"Ah, Gareki, você está vendo o canal dezesseis? Está passando um programa sobre confeitarias temáticas."

"Gareki, você não fala muito não é? Mas isso é legal também."

_Das mais variadas._

E Gareki realmente não sabia o porquê. Do pouco que conhecia do garoto – absolutamente nada além dos três encontros curtos – podia defini-lo como _diligente_. Sua ida até sua casa em meio a véspera de Natal, onde qualquer estabelecimento comercial lotava com certa facilidade, pelo simples motivo de que "não o tinha desculpado propriamente" pelo incidente que não era nem culpa dele, era, no mínimo...

Os sons de alerta não pararam, e, depois de um tempo, Gareki tentou responder as mensagens.

"É, neva."

"Não, não vejo TV nesse horário."

"..."

Não eram as melhores respostas porque Gareki não via qualquer propósito naquilo – tinha abolido há muito tempo diálogos fúteis de sua vida. Nunca fora, também, alguém muito sociável, e muito menos ao encarar a tela do seu celular preenchida com carinhas felizes, notas musicais e outras tantas coisas.

Entretanto, Gareki melhorou suas respostas, porque algo naquilo parecia ser um esforço sincero – e ele não sabia para que, _por que_ – e Nai era um desgraçado, na verdade. Como ele fez com que ele respondesse _uma mensagem repleta com corações sobre pelúcias?_

Ele era exatamente o que parecia, um garoto muito tolo – e Gareki franzia a testa ao pensar que isso era ao mesmo tempo péssimo (como o fato de ele ter notado que Karoku, seu irmão pelo o jeito que agiam, não iria queria ser seu amigo) como... Não tão ruim (ele acreditava em tudo que Gareki dizia, o que fez o moreno deixar de dar tantas respostas sarcásticas e dizer algumas coisas honestas, por pura _cortesia_). Ele era até... Divertido.

_Para um __**garoto**__ de quartorze que trabalha em uma confeitaria lotada de coisas 'fofas' e 'bonitinhas' e que se veste de qualquer coisa que seu irmão manda, é._

Tamborilando os dedos, Gareki fitou o visor de seu celular e depois de olhar tantas carinhas e sorrisos e estrelas, olhou para o relógio no visor e, bem.

Ele não ia perder tanto tempo indo ver o que Nai queria, não é?

* * *

– Viu, eles agora parecem quase coelhos! - Nai cochichou em meio a cozinha agitada e cheia de gente, apontando para sua criação de doces.

Gareki coçou a nuca, olhando para a junção de glacé de variadas cores (coelhos verdes?) e pausou bastante antes de dar a resposta. – Você até melhorou desde a última foto que me mandou, de certa maneira. - Gareki relembrou da foto enviada para seu celular de bolas em cima das outras que tinham _chifres_ no topo. – Pelo menos lembra algo que deveria ser fofo.

Mesmo a resposta sem emoção (algo nele não queria dizer que aquilo foi uma tentativa totalmente falha, como ele pensava) fez Nai sorrir para ele. – Ah, obrigado. Eu sei que ficou ruim, mas sei que vou melhorando sempre! - Nai ergueu os punhos energicamente e Gareki soltou uma risada baixa.

– Nai, você sabe que não pode mexer na cozinha agora, ela está com muito movimento por causa dos últimos pedidos de Ano Novo. - ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão Nai abaixou seus braços, embaraçado. - Desculpe, Gareki, também são as regras para apenas funcionários.

Os lábios de Gareki se mantiveram numa fina linha, mesmo que ele quisesse responder. Pelo que pode notar das mensagens de Nai, começava a entender o porquê de Karoku agir assim.

– Não se preocupe, _Nai e eu_ já vamos sair. - Gareki forçou um sorriso e quase sorriu um tanto verdadeiramente pela plasticidade da expressão de Karoku a isso. Antes que o outro dissesse algo, Gareki olhou para Nai que logo acenou a ele, o seguindo enquanto ele saia pelas portas dos fundos.

– Karoku gosta muito de você. - Gareki murmurou, enquanto Nai olhava para os lados, distraído com sua tentativa de doces nas mãos.

– Ah, sim. Ele diz que sou muito precioso. - a felicidade no rosto de Nai brilhava enquanto ele comentava aquilo.

_Mais para complexado por você._ Gareki balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar outras palavras de saírem de sua boca, mudando de assunto. – E esses doces, vai ficar os segurando até o fim do expediente? Não vão chamar muitos clientes para cá. - o moreno comentou, enquanto sentava-se nos degraus da porta.

Nai olhou para ele, inclinando sua cabeça, pelo que parecia, a ponderar sobre o assunto. Como se um estalo soasse, ele deu um pulo, e se sentou ao lado de Gareki, lhe oferecendo um dos doces.

Gareki olhou para mão estendida e pensou se aquilo seria tragável. Ele olhou então para os olhos do Nai, cheios de expectativa. Sacudindo os ombros, ele alcançou a massa em forma de coelho e a saboreou com um Nai sorridente ao seu lado.

* * *

Seu último dia do ano terminava com o tópico de assunto mais debatido a ser sobre açúcar e farinha, e o que fazer com eles.

– Mas as receitas dos doces da confeitaria são todas feitos ou supervisionados pelo Karoku, então eu quero criar as minhas próprias! - Nai falou enquanto observava toda a vizinhança com curiosidade.

– Olhar dicas de coisas básicas como manter a textura de algo não deve ser um problema mesmo assim. - Gareki comentou distraidamente enquanto ponderava porque Nai firmemente disse que queria levá-lo para casa. Vendo os dois, era Nai que poderia precisar ser acompanhado.

Nai era mais novo que ele, afinal.

Nai afastou a vozinha irritante de sua mente ao correr em direção a sua porta, no que ele alcançou rapidamente. – A frente de sua casa sempre está com a neve retirada. - Nai comentou, passando os pés sobre a neve fofa. – É você que as tira, né Gareki? - Nai perguntou, enquanto continuava com a mesma ação.

– É. - Gareki se aproximou, abrindo a porta de sua casa e empurrando lentamente Nai para dentro. – O jeito de como eu tiro é tão reconhecível?

– Pelas suas botas. - Nai apontou para suas pegadas, e Gareki riu.

– Pensei que fosse uma de suas 'sensações'. - Gareki comentou colocando a cesta de compras – e inúmeros doces que Nai o deu – sobre a mesa e vendo como Nai ainda estava parado na entrada de sua porta. – Entre logo, vou pegar algumas pantufas para você. - Nai sorriu em resposta, alcançando os seus sapatos.

Enquanto Gareki revirava seu armário por um par de pantufas para Nai, um pensamento despercebido veio, e não o incomodou muito. O moreno logo achou um par branco, que combinava, ele logo pensou, empurrando alguns outros ao fundo.

_Fazia um bom tempo que ele não precisava de mais do que seu par em sua casa._

* * *

Já havia anoitecido, e a contagem para a virada do ano já começara em um programa da TV. Gareki permanecia deitado, olhando para alguns bolos feitos em formato de ovelhas em suas mãos, e, num gesto que vinha a se repetir bastante esses dias, fitou o visor de celular.

"_Oi Gareki!_

_Karoku deixou que eu servisse alguma das minhas criações hoje! Vou tentar fazer algo que fizemos essa tarde."_

Gareki apoiou sua cabeça no braço do celular, olhando de lado a ovelha de farinha e ovos. _Poucos dias se passaram desde aquele dia que o chamava de garoto rena, não é?_

O celular soou outra vez e o moreno calmamente clicou, lendo a nova mensagem.

"_Gareki, você não poderia vir mais tarde? Eu sei que é um incomodo, ainda mais nesse dia, mais eu queria preparar algo especial por ter me deixado usar sua cozinha."_

Era um convite como tantos outros que ele tinha recebido antes nas épocas de férias, e que algumas pessoas tentaram o fazer há anos. Mas aqui estava ele, olhando para esse celular, pensando realmente no convite.

_Por que você já não recusou, Gareki?_ Era simples e **era** algo que ele já estava acostumado a fazer porque _era_ o que ele fazia.

O som baixo da TV transferiu sua atenção por um momento, com o relógio de contagem regressiva a anunciar que faltava poucas horas para o esperado momento. Gareki voltou a atenção ao visor, o iluminando de novo com o apertar das teclas. A mensagem datava seu envio pelas primeiras horas da manhã.

_Ele deve ter escrito isso ontem a noite_, Gareki ponderou distraidamente observando a ortografia da mensagem, sem abreviações e erros comuns que ele já tinha notado na escrita do mais novo. _Deve até ter pedido ajuda a Karoku,_ Gareki suspirou, virando-se para o lado e jogando o celular em cima da mesinha ao seu lado.

Seria muito fácil ficar naquela mesma posição que se tornava quase letárgica e deixar o tempo passar como ele sempre passava. Nai não se importaria se ele não fosse – era quase Ano Novo – e, de fato, ele deveria ter enviado a mensagem por pura educação. Quem iria querer mais gente para lhe dar menos tempo de aproveitar o já minúsculo que teria na virada para o Ano Novo?

Gareki mirou seu olhar a janela ao ouvir a conversa de algumas pessoas passando, provavelmente se dirigindo ao templo mais próximo. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de risadas e uma voz reconfortante o dizendo que fariam aquilo todos os anos por diante.

"_Gareki, nós seremos uma família feliz no próximo ano também."_

Gareki abriu seus olhos e alcançou o celular, rapidamente digitando uma mensagem. _Nai deve respondê-la amanhã_, Gareki pensou ao apertar o botão de envio, ignorando como se sentia um pouco mais leve ao ver a mensagem 'Enviado' transcrita a sua frente.

Virando-se na direção oposta a TV, Gareki fechou seus olhos outra vez, esperando que o novo ano chegasse logo.

* * *

O barulho o acordou, com os gritos de comemoração de feliz ano novo vindos da televisão. Gareki levantou-se lentamente de sua cama, e mesmo ainda sonolento foi em direção a janela, procurando por qualquer coisa no céu. Ele pressionou suas mãos, e em uma tímida prece, pediu a sua única e verdadeira família que esse fosse um ano melhor.

* * *

Outro barulho soou pelo comodo de seu quarto minutos depois e Gareki largou o parapeito da janela e foi em sua direção, o reconhecendo. Alcançando em passos rápidos, ele pegou o celular que ainda piscava, seus lábios a já formarem um sorriso.

Duas mensagens:

"_11: 35 PM_

_De: Nai._

_Oi Gareki! Desculpa a demora a responder, temos muitos clientes hoje e só pude olhar meu celular agora. Mas sobre sua pergunta, não, sou só eu e Karoku que visitamos o templo no Ano Novo. Karoku não fala muito com parte de sua família – eles moram bem longe, em outro continente! - e eu só tenho o Karoku._

_Você quer vir conosco ao templo? Ia ser tão legal! Você veste um kimono quando vai visitar? Porque se for assim, eu também vou!_

_Mas – você não pode vir mesmo? Na verdade eu consegui fazer hoje os chocolates em formato de coelhos! Eu realmente queria mostrá-los a você."_

"_12:05 AM_

_De: Nai._

_Feliz Ano Novo, Gareki! Vamos dividir o próximo ano também!"_

Seus lábios até doíam, mas Gareki continuou sorrindo e culpou o clima de festejos a isso.

* * *

Uma terceira mensagem foi recebida, após Gareki responder as duas primeiras. Sentindo o vibrar em seu casaco, Gareki alcançou um de seus bolsos enquanto verificava as chaves de sua casa. Olhando o visor – cheio de emoticons, o que o fez dar um leve sorriso – ele respondeu rapidamente a mensagem, enquanto fechava a porta de sua casa.

* * *

"_12: 22 AM_

_Para: Nai._

_Nai,_

_Estou indo."_

* * *

Nos primeiros dias do ano, Nai visitou a casa de Gareki mais algumas vezes – ora o ajudando com novas receitas no jantar e de como ele não poderia comer congelados todos os dias e ora o observando admirado enquanto ele o ensinava (um tanto orgulhoso de si) como facilmente consertar qualquer motor – e em todos esses momentos, o garoto de olhos carmesim não o perguntou uma coisa sequer.

Sobre coisas óbvias como sua casa era vazia ou como a mobília era típica de uma morada de somente um habitante. Sobre coisas mais sutis também, como que, naquele período de tempo não houve nenhuma ligação ou batida qualquer que demonstrasse que ele não vivia naquela casa sozinho.

Nem sobre coisas que ele deixou escapulir – como trabalhar de ajudante para um senhor de uma loja de concertos para pagar as contas, ou como Nai era a segunda pessoa a mexer em seus talheres depois de tê-los comprados – coisas que, no primeiro momento ele se irritou por ter dito.

Nai não perguntou nada, nem com seu olhar, nem com suas palavras.

Quando por vezes Nai dizia seu '_até logo_', com sua personalidade luminosa e inocente, sorriso ainda mantido nos lábios, Gareki permanecia olhando sua silhueta até que ela desaparecesse no horizonte enquanto mil coisas percorriam sua mente. Numa dessas vezes, um certo sorriso veio a sua mente.

"_Gareki, o ano novo traz a possibilidade de novas coisas para nós"_, dizia Tsubaki, com seu tom terno e carinhoso enquanto o abraçava nas noites mais frias do final de Dezembro. _"De viver, acima de tudo. Sempre que estivermos vivos poderemos ter essa possibilidade, e é essa esperança que o novo ano traz."_

Naquele dia, Gareki olhou para o céu, sentindo o ar gélido tocar sua pele gentilmente.


	3. Doce Chocolate

**N/A:** Não tenho nem chocolates para me entupir hoje... Só Garenai para me deixar feliz, hehe.

Boa leitura!

* * *

O sinal tocou, sinalizando o fim de outro dia escolar. Enquanto os estudantes conversavam, trocando adeus ou saindo juntos da sala, Gareki terminava algumas anotações. Alguns colegas de classe o chamaram, acenando ou o convidando para uma saída qualquer. Nesses rápidos momentos, Gareki dispôs-se a parar de escrever e os respondia, mesmo que curtamente.

Já com sua mochila a repousar em suas costas, ele deu um último olhar a janela – as nuvens cinzentas ainda cobriam o céu, mas os dias mais frios do inverno já se afastavam.

* * *

A neve abaixo de seus pés parecia menos densa hoje, com alguns tímidos raios de sol a tocarem o seu rosto. Olhando para o céu, Gareki inspirou profundamente. Ao exalá-lo aos poucos, Gareki colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo uma sensação reconfortante nele. Seus passos também tornaram-se um pouco mais lentos, perdendo sua pressa da caminhada da escola até em casa.

Caminhando, Gareki notou naquele dia como no caminho de casa havia um parque próximo, um inúmero de lojas e pessoas barulhentas o bastante para se perguntar como não as tinha notado antes.

* * *

O soar dos sinos da porta da confeitaria já não chamava tanto a atenção, com Gareki a fechar a porta lentamente atrás de si, dirigindo-se a uma mesa mais afastada das outras, bastante próxima da cozinha.

Normalmente (_e_, por um momento Gareki ponderou, _quando comecei a achar isso normal?)_ Gareki esperava numa mesa até que Nai tivesse um momento entre seu serviço de garçom, quando ele não estava fora da loja, espalhando panfletos e sorrisos nas proximidades da loja – e ele não estava lá hoje. Porém, antes de se dirigir ao seu lugar habitual, Gareki pausou seus passos, ao ver Nai conversar animadamente com alguém.

Gareki quis retroceder, mordendo seus lábios com certo – ele não queria chamar, _mas_ – aborrecimento consigo mesmo. Ele não queria incomodar a conversa, como ele sabia que faria no momento que Nai o visse, provavelmente o trazendo para mais próximo_._

Antes que pudesse voltar para a entrada, Nai o viu, e seu estômago congelou-se com o típico sorriso, com o mais novo indo em sua direção.

– Gareki, oi! - Gareki rapidamente tentou voltar a sua expressão de desinteresse, mas se o franzir no rosto de Nai era um indicativo, ele tinha falhado. – O que foi, Gareki? Está se sentindo mal?

–...Talvez. - Gareki se sentiu tanto aliviado com a oportunidade para sair dali (_realmente_ não queria incomodá-lo, num curto momento de embaraço), entretanto o olhar preocupado de Nai o fez sentir muito pior. - Não se preocupe Nai, deve ser só cansaço, estou aceitando mais trabalhos que o costume. - mesmo sem a mudança de expressão de Nai, Gareki se sentiu mais aliviado por não ter mentido mais para o garoto.

(_Por que?_ - ressoou-se na sua mente).

– … Uma torta de morango pode ajudar? Você gosta um pouco delas, não é? - o olhar ansioso de Nai veio junto com uma voz tristonha que Gareki viu não combinar nada com a personalidade ensolarada do garoto. Aquilo fez com que o moreno inconscientemente acenasse.

– Com um pouco de café, pode até me fazer melhor. - ele comentou receoso, enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do casaco azul do uniforme escolar. O rosto de Nai iluminou-se com sua resposta, e isso fez com que Gareki desse um ligeiro sorriso.

– Então eu já volto! Mas, para não ficar sozinho, - Nai o puxou em direção a mesa onde ele estava antes, e Gareki piscou os olhos ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava conversando antes com Nai. – Fique com a senhorita Tsukumo, vocês podem conversar!

A garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos purpura o olhou seriamente, e ele só pode se voltar ao assento na frente dela, ao ver Nai já longe dali.

* * *

A conversa entre Tsukumo e Gareki começou a fluir melhor quando ele lembrou-se de dezembro e de sua primeira visita à confeitaria. A garota agora não tão agitada, sendo um exemplo de comedimento, trocou algumas palavras, e ele os respondia não tão dificilmente – Gareki não gostava de pensar nisso, mas seus talentos sociais estavam fora de uso ou dedicadamente esquecidos e só Nai o fazia ficar menos enferrujado no assunto.

Em um dos silêncios que intermediavam a conversa, com Tsukumo a olhar para qualquer coisa a sua esquerda e Gareki a começar a tamborilar seus dedos sobre a mesa, Tsukumo elevou sua voz além do seu tom fino, num momento.

– Nai é especial, não? - Gareki pausou seus dedos, olhando para Tsukumo. Totalmente séria.

_Ela realmente está querendo uma resposta, _Gareki ponderou a ver o olhar fixo de Tsukumo sobre si. – Ele é um garoto diferente. - ele respondeu, a quase imitar sua expressão.

– Ele veio me visitar por um mês, para ver se eu estava bem. - ela passou distraidamente as mãos pelos fios de cabelo soltos de seu penteado.

– É a cara dele fazer isso. - Tsukumo o olhou ligeiramente curiosa, e Gareki sorriu, apoiando seu queixo com uma das mãos. – Ele veio me visitar também.

– Ele é gentil. - Tsukumo disse, sorrindo pela primeira vez na conversa. – Fazendo coisas desnecessárias, se preocupando com uma pessoa que mal conhece.

_– É_. - Gareki a respondeu, sincero, sentindo algo no seu peito aliviar-se. – É verdade.

Tsukumo e Gareki continuaram sorrindo, ambos parecidos em seu gesto (um pouco imperfeitos, desacostumados com o ato) até que Nai apareceu no campo de visão de ambos e eles rapidamente se recompuseram nos 'eu' de sempre.

* * *

Como tudo com Nai era diferente do normal, a conversa entre eles fluiu, mesmo com as saídas de Nai para o atendimento por contas do grande número de pessoas a estar na confeitaria (o que Gareki estranhou, mas não fez nenhum comentário). Já próximo das sete da noite, Tsukumo anunciou que tinha de voltar ao dormitório do colégio, com Nai a murchar e Gareki a sentir um certo desapontamento – _estava_ se acostumando a presença da garota.

– Até, Nai. - Tsukumo ia curvar-se em cumprimento, até que Nai a abraçou, atraindo alguns olhares.

_Típico do Nai_, Gareki pensou, divertido com um Nai obvio e uma Tsukumo embaraçada.

Quando Nai a soltou, Tsukumo rapidamente pegou algo na sua bolsa, colocou nas mãos de Nai e saiu apressadamente.

Nai virou-se na direção que Tsukumo saíra e depois para Gareki, que não conseguiu controlar uma risada.

* * *

Os burburinhos femininos, e as conversas falsamente sussurradas dos garotos estava irritando os nervos de Gareki. _Por que eles não calam a boca?_, Gareki pensou, enquanto tentava resolver um exercício mais difícil de Álgebra, encarando furiosamente as pessoas que estavam próximas a ele conversando. Depois de afastar alguns – _o que ele agradeceu aos céus_ – um de seus colegas de classe perguntou um tanto amedrontado se Gareki não sabia que época do ano eles estavam.

Gareki respondeu com um irritado não, virando o rosto para seu caderno, fitando outro exercício. O moreno agradeceu o soar do som do sinal, demarcando o fim do intervalo, a voltar sua concentração ao variado número de formulas.

* * *

Enquanto quase batalhava entre donas de casa e outras pessoas pelas melhores promoções, levando cotoveladas e quase fazendo o possível para não xingar as pessoas a torto a direita, Gareki sentiu seu celular vibrar, mas o ignorou. Os legumes estavam com a metade de preço e a sessão de limpeza estava com vários produtos do tipo 'pague um, leve dois'.

(Gareki, num certo momento da sua vida, particularmente quando pensava no dia que tinha pedido ao seu tutor se podia viver sozinho, cogitava como ele tinha se fixado tanto em preços, qualidade e dias de se ir comprar coisas para a casa em geral. Mas o moreno logo ignorou qualquer embaraço que a situação podia o causar – e como não iria causar: necessidades são mais importantes do que ser encarado por um número de senhoras enquanto discutia com o açougueiro como um certo pedaço de carne não era realmente de primeira.)

Duas horas e seis sacolas depois, Gareki suspirou aliviado ao ouvir o obrigada da caixa da loja. Ele deixou suas sacolas no chão por um momento, e olhou seu celular: uma mensagem de Nai com uma foto.

_'O que é isso?_' Gareki respondeu, digitando rapidamente, encarando os laços e cor rosa e pequenas flores.

Nai prontamente o respondeu, com seu texto cheio de emoticons. '_É da Tsukumo_', Nai respondera, cheio de pequenos sorrisos. '_Ela disse que não poderia vir no Dia dos Namorados me dar e me deu antecipadamente. Se lembra de quando a viu?'_, finalizou o mais novo, com mais sorrisos.

_Ah_, Gareki pensou. Sua sala de aula e a confeitaria vieram a mente, e as coisas tiveram mais sentido.

Gareki digitou uma resposta, pegando suas sacolas e indo em direção a sua casa, enquanto pensava – realmente pensara – pela primeira vez na data.

* * *

"_8: 10 PM_

_De: Gareki._

_Para: Nai._

_Assunto: Já estamos nessa época?_

_Você vai promover esse dia com que fantasia? Aposto que não supera a de rena do Natal._

_Até."_

"_8: 40 PM_

_De: Nai._

_Para: Gareki._

_Karoku já está fazendo uma para mim, e eu gosto tanto quanto da rena. Eu vou promover a confeitaria com ela. Olhe parte dela aí!_

_Até, Gareki."_

* * *

Gareki leu a mensagem após ter saído do banho, com a toalha ainda pendurada sobre seu pescoço, enquanto se preparava para fazer o jantar munido de um livro de receitas na mão. Por um momento, ele cogitou ser culpa das gotas de água que ainda caiam de seu cabelo as culpadas por embaçarem a tela do seu celular e darem a imagem vista.

Ele marcou um encontro com Nai no dia seguinte, com total urgência.

* * *

Fofos pompons na gola da camisa vermelha, que nas costas tinha bordado as palavras 'Doce Valentim' em inglês de todas as coisas. Luvas brancas com estampas de coração nos pulsos, babados nos _shorts, _também vermelhos, como a boina enfeitada também com corações, finalizando com uma bota que parecia ter sido estufada com algo felpudo marrom que Gareki não sabia denominar o que era.

– Eu não entendo como um garoto de quatorze anos se deixa _vestir_ assim. - Gareki resmungou mais uma vez, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro. – E ainda é _inverno_! - Gareki lançou um olhar a Nai, que ficou receoso olhando de cima a baixo a roupa que estava vestindo.

Gareki visualizou o rosto diabolicamente feliz de Karoku, e voltou a andar em círculos no quarto de Nai.

– Mas ela é legal... - sussurrou Nai, agarrando a outra parte da sua fantasia, um par de _arco_ _e flecha_. – Não é?

Por mais que Gareki tentasse colocar alguma razão na cabeça de Nai, ele sabia – pelo olhar adorador que surgia no rosto do mais jovem cada vez que se mencionasse _Karoku_ – que seria tudo em vão. Ele pausou seus passos, encarando Nai.

– O que seus colegas de classe vão achar... - ele apontou em geral para roupa que Nai vestia, vacilante. – Disso? - ele perguntou afinal, recebendo em resposta um inclinar do rosto de Nai que ele sabia bem o significado. – Eles dizem alguma coisa, não é?

_Eles tinham que dizer algo,_ pensou Gareki, sentindo um certo terror e irritação ao olhar Nai. Enquanto Gareki poderia _até _considerar que Nai era um tópico especial para Karoku e portanto, ele deveria se preocupar com o garoto, vinha a sua memória a fantasia do Natal passado _plus_ a de agora.

– Eles dizem que são fofinhas. - Nai disse, apertando os pompons da roupa como afirmação.

O olho direito de Gareki arrumou um tique. – As meninas? - ele tentou questionar.

Nisso, Nai o olhou com certa confusão. – Também.

_As pessoas vem o Nai como algum tipo de pelúcia adorável_, Gareki conseguiu ponderar, com Nai a ainda o olhar como se fosse **ele** o problema da situação. _Não que Karoku não os incentive com essas roupas._

Era um tópico tanto estranho, mas –

Gareki suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto e sentando-se num puff próximo a cama de Nai, acenando para que ele sentasse ao seu lado. Gareki não tinha longas conversas, _ponto_. Desnecessárias, elas apenas não faziam parte (_mais_) da vida dele.

Nai concordou rapidamente, andando em quase saltos até ele.

_Porém_.

* * *

Gareki não gostava de se aprofundar em nada no geral – viver uma vida rasa, se importando com assuntos apenas do seu interesse, o mínimo de problemas possíveis. Mas havia alguns pontos que se faziam diferente. Seu interesse em eletrônica e mecânica era um deles.

E depois de algum tempo de estar realmente mantendo algum tipo de relação social com alguém... Com _Nai_...

Que Nai era esquisito, era pleno e claro para qualquer um que tivesse somente um encontro com ele. Feliz, inocente, _sem sentido de preservação _(ir visitá-lo no meio da noite da véspera de Natal ainda fazia Gareki largar um dos seus livros no meio da noite e _pensar_), alguém que parecia ter crescido em outro lugar, longe do que o moreno chamava de _vida real_.

Além disso, ele tinha quatorze anos. Gareki poderia parecer excessivo demais, mas se sua vida o ensinou alguma coisa, era que nada puro durava por muito tempo, o mundo sempre tratara de manchar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Em seu caso, poderia ter sido cedo demais aos olhos de alguns – _sujo_ demais para uma criança. Mas Gareki aceitou – do seu jeito – que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser sair daquele negrume o mais intacto possível. Algumas vezes, ele deixava-se sentir a dor de ter sido abandonado de uma maneira tão asquerosa por aqueles que lhe fizeram nascer – era por pouco tempo que ele se deixava inundar-se em emoções, entretanto. Com isso, vinham as memórias dos infernais meses encarcerado com uma dúzia de crianças que dividiam o mesmo destino, e ele esquecia de qualquer dor.

Não _valia_ a pena.

E, mesmo quando a esperança de que alguma pureza pudesse ser mantida nesse mundo horrível – Gareki ainda lembrava dos sorrisos de sua **verdadeira** família com carinho – _algo_ tinha que acontecer.

Até esse ponto de sua vida fora mais do mesmo. Os comentários sussurrados na escola sobre sua situação familiar, os olhares com um misto de pena e desejo de distanciamento dos adultos, tudo só firmava que ele era um tolo por ter acreditado que as pessoas e o mundo eram algo além da malícia.

Contudo – _Nai_.

* * *

Ao invés de se acomodar próximo a um dos muros, Gareki decidiu que no outro lado da rua era _bem_ melhor. O Dia dos Namorados tinha se tornado exponencialmente grande nesse ano já que não era possível ignorar toda estranha comoção que acontecia nesse dia em particular.

Tentando se aquecer, Gareki esfregou suas mãos, ponderando. A única coisa que diferia a cena de minutos atrás eram os uniformes mais coloridos com vermelho e verde de seu suéter azul marinho. As confissões públicas, os comentários sobre que tipos de chocolates dariam ou ganhariam...

_Como eu fazia para ignorar isso tudo? _Gareki se perguntou, com um certa inquietação. _Tudo **era** mais silencioso._

Um ponto branco reluzente no meio da multidão o fez esquecer do questionamento, indo em direção aos portões da escola. Gareki tentou sua melhor expressão de indiferença quando viu um olhar surpreso em sua direção.

A expressão ficou até o momento que Nai aparentemente notou que sim, era ele mesmo, correndo em sua direção. – Gareki! - Nai gritou, numa mistura de espanto e felicidade. Uma dúzia de olhares voltaram-se a ele.

Gareki desejou por um momento puxar o capuz de seu casaco e sumir de alguma maneira, mas forçou uma expressão firme no lugar disso.

Nai se aproximou e o sol saiu em meio as nuvens no meio daquele dia de neve. – Gareki! O que você está fazendo aqui? - Nai perguntou, com toda sua expressão a quase brilhar.

E todo esse brilho quase fez com que Gareki se esquecer de onde estava também. – Perguntei a Karoku o endereço da sua escola. - Gareki disse, empurrando as costas de Nai para a saída mais próxima daqueles olhares afiados. Dando os passos mais rápidos que fossem melhores para não serem identificados como fuga, Gareki só se virou para Nai – que o acompanhava sem questões – minutos depois.

O momentâneo alívio ao ver a multidão bem longe de si sumiu rapidamente, ao encarar Nai, que o olhava vacilante.

– Nai? - o chamado de Gareki tirou num instante a expressão do rosto do mais novo, que agora acenava. – _Nai_?

– Por que você veio me procurar, Gareki?

_Nai e seu modo tardio direto_, Gareki pensou, enfiando as mãos no meio dos cabelos, sentindo uma idiota pontada, mesmo com o simples olhar questionador de Nai sobre ele. - Queria te ajudar. - Gareki olhou para Nai, que ainda o encarava. - Você sabe, hoje você vai ter que atender muitas pessoas, e, _argh_! - ele bateu os pés, indo à frente e deixando Nai para trás.

Outro mantra de _por que_ ressoou em sua mente.

* * *

Seu momento de irritação foi breve, contudo, o que Gareki denominara ser 'o jeito de lidar com Nai', com o dito correndo atrás dele, rindo em felicidade e dizendo que hoje seria um dia muito divertido.

A carranca _quase_ sumiu de seu rosto e foi substituída por alguns leves murmúrios de como Nai era tão _Nai_.

* * *

Os dois destoavam um do outro entre a fina neve que caia por toda a cidade. Não apenas pelas roupas – que Gareki frisou outra vez a Nai, não eram próprias para o frio, com Nai respondendo com um simples_ 'eu gostei delas'._ Enquanto Nai cumprimentava as pessoas com palavras vibrantes e um convidativo sorriso, Gareki continuava parado ao lado de Nai, silenciosamente dando aos passantes folhetos da confeitaria.

O estado enfadonho de Gareki atraiu a atenção de Nai, que parou de entregar os folhetos procurando por algo na pasta onde carregava mais folhetos de propaganda a serem entregues. Nai soltou um breve som de satisfação, trazendo a vista uma pequena sacola vermelha.

– Eles saírem bons. - Gareki murmurou, inspecionando um biscoito com desenho de passarinho que Nai o dera, e logo o colocando na boca, sentindo o sabor de baunilha e chocolate.

– No próximo Dia dos Namorados, talvez eu consiga colocá-los a venda. - Nai ainda olhava para a sacola, um tanto longe, mas ainda sereno.

Gareki continuou mascando os biscoitos, pensativo. _Eu sei o que você quer dizer, _ele queria dizer ao alto, porém decidiu pegar outro biscoito, atraindo a atenção de Nai.

– Não. - o olhar de Nai ficou alerta a voz do moreno, e Gareki decidiu olhar para os folhetos em sua mão. – Ainda há outros feriados. Quem sabe que tipo de público goste de biscoito com _animais_.

Nai deu uma pequena risada, que como sempre, encheu o ar, aquecendo mesmo os ventos gélidos que teimavam a tocá-los.

Gareki voltou a entrega dos folhetos, e nem mesmo seus detalhes tão chamativos, ou os comentários mais embaraçosos que chegavam a seu ouvido o incomodaram por aquela tarde.

* * *

O trabalho estava cumprido e Nai começava a assumir tons azulados.

– Eu avisei. - Gareki grunhiu raivosamente, e Nai parecia desculposo.

– Mas você vai ficar... - Gareki lhe mandou um olhar, o silenciando. Todavia, depois de alguns passos e um suavizar no rosto do moreno, Nai decidiu não obedecer. – Obrigado. - ele apertou o longo casaco de Gareki em volta dele, sorrindo gentilmente.

Gareki soltou um resmungo que tinha um 'de nada' no meio.

* * *

– Gareki?

– O que, Nai?

– Seu casaco é vermelho. - o tom de surpresa fez Gareki notar que só agora Nai tinha percebido esse detalhe.

– É._ E_?

– Ah, então –

– Eu _gosto_ de vermelho. - o que traduzia em 'não diga mais nada sobre isso'.

– Combina com a minha roupa.

_– Pura coincidência_.

Nai quase comentou sobre o vermelho – que também combinava – sobre o rosto de um Gareki quase furioso, porém num momento de clareza, ele não o fez.

Decidiu, então, perguntar mais tarde sobre isso a Karoku.

* * *

A neve caia mais forte lá fora, Gareki observara pela janela. Com a confeitaria lotada, Nai decidiu logo que vira uma fila de espera no balcão de atendimento ajudar também, e nem mesmo a melhor argumentação poderia tirar a firmeza do olhar de Nai. Gareki decidiu não argumentar até que Nai saísse correndo. Ainda com seu casaco.

Provavelmente era apenas paranoia sua, mas Gareki tinha quase certeza de ter visto um semblante divertido quando Karoku passara perto dele entre um pedido e outro.

Gareki voltou sua atenção ao borrão que era Nai atendendo pedidos. Ele se permitiu contemplar uma semelhança entre Nai e ele, por mais inquietante que fosse fazer aquilo.

(_A distância é boa_, era o que ele afirmara a si mesmo todos os dias, _aproximar-se de qualquer um não vale a pena_, era seu mantra.)

Nai, por mais aberto que parecesse, não era alguém que falava sobre si mesmo. Gareki não o culpava, ele fazia o mesmo e não esperava uma reação diferente de alguém, era confortável assim, sem perguntas.

Porém podia se notar algumas coisas. Nai dedicava-se a tudo exageradamente – isso Gareki poderia tirar daquela noite em Dezembro. E, em algumas palavras que não deveriam ter significado, distraídas como era costumeiro com o mais novo, o davam mais uma nova peça do quebra-cabeças que era Nai. E sua dedicação, também, a Karoku.

Uma pessoa esbarrou em Nai que tinha em sua bandeja um pedaço de um bolo decorado, o sujando. Gareki sorriu lentamente ao ver Nai reagir naturalmente, ao cortar outra fatia e a colocando sobre um novo prato que ele rapidamente arranjara com outro garçom, mantendo ainda uma expressão polida que Gareki sabia não ser nenhum pouco forçada.

_'Eu quero ajudá-lo'_, gritava seus pequenos gestos, _'não quero me sentir um peso', _via-se nos olhos que cintilavam contentes ao Karoku acariciar sua cabeça rapidamente enquanto passava pelas mesas.

O coração de Gareki tremulou um pouco. Quem sabe não semelhanças.

Reflexos, provavelmente.

* * *

O relógio que Gareki jurava ser decorativo soou mais uma vez, com o número de pessoas – na verdade casais – a diminuírem. Sentindo um cutucão em seu ombro, ele se virou encontrando Nai com suas roupas cotidianas e seu casaco em mãos, no qual Nai desculpou-se embaraçadamente por não ter devolvido mais cedo.

– Eu não o tinha pedido de volta. - Gareki o respondeu, inclinando os ombros, o mais indiferente o possível.

Nai ainda parecia embaraçado, entre olhar para o chão e Gareki. – Eu fiquei feliz que você esteve aqui. Hoje foi mais divertido por causa disso.

– Ah. - Gareki deu um a tossidela, imitando a ação de Nai, enquanto tentava dar uma resposta mais coerente do que uma sílaba qualquer. – Não foi... ruim.

O silêncio permeou o ar como o doce aroma de chocolate – agradável e um tanto reconfortante.

Uma leve brisa de confidência passava, com alguns tons singelos de afeto.

* * *

Um monte de caixas de chocolate se amontoavam sobre a cama de Nai, junto com a fantasia do dia anterior.

Gareki levantou a sobrancelha, curioso. Ele não as tinha notado ontem quando encontrara Nai na escola.

_Aquela mochila deve ter muitos compartimentos, _o olhar de Gareki mirou-se sobre o objeto, ainda questionador.

Nai estava se acostumando ao seu jeito, pelo que parecia. – São das pessoas da escola. - Nai o respondeu, ainda retirando mais caixas de algumas sacolas. – Elas me mandaram também pelo correio, não dava para eu levar todos. - Nai continuou inocentemente enquanto amontoava os objetos de afeição sobre a cama.

Gareki apoiou sua cabeça sobre os braços cruzados na cadeira. – Muitos são ¹honmei choco. - ele comentou casualmente, e Nai sorriu.

– É porque eu tenho muitas amigas. - Nai afirmou outra vez e Gareki decidiu ser um pouco verdadeiro dessa vez.

– Foi isso que elas disseram a você? - ele perguntou, e realmente, ele queria saber.

– Claro! Não é o que quer dizer '_eu gosto muito de você_'?

O tom ingênuo na voz do outro, unido com a falta total de ideia fez com que Gareki selasse seus lábios, preferindo não comentar.

Nem mesmo quando Nai decidiu dividir seus chocolates e perguntar a ele quantas pessoas 'gostavam muito' dele. Gareki resignou-se a um tanto culposamente aceitar uma das caixas e murmurar uma desculpa qualquer a falta de chocolates recebidos da sua parte.

Esse era Nai, afinal.

* * *

¹ Honmei chocho – chocolate dado com sentimentos românticos a pessoa presenteada. Existe a versão "neutra", dada a conhecidos e colegas, que se chama giri choco.


End file.
